The present disclosure relates generally to mobile devices and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in planning a trip.
Some known mobile device applications identify local points-of-interest including, without limitation, architectural sites, historic sites, recreational sites, restaurants, museums, and tourist sites. At least some such applications, however, do not integrate and/or consider user-related constraints when presenting the points-of-interest to a user.